The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Cuphea Ilavea known by the varietal name ‘Viepur’. The new variety was discovered in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands on Jul. 7, 2006. The new variety has been asexually reproduced via tip cuttings and the first date of asexual reproduction was Aug. 15, 2006 in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented Cuphea Ilavea plant Seedling C11 (female parent) and unpatented Cuphea Ilavea plant Seedling C5-1 (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new varieties that exhibit bigger flowers and a broad range of color. The new variety exhibits strong growth and an upright habit that are similar to both parents, but does have a bigger flowers and an improved flower color when compared to both parents. ‘Viepur’ exhibits similar vigor to Cuphea llavea ‘Tiny Winie’ (unpatented and also known as ‘Torpedo’), but has bigger flowers, different flower color and more upright growth than ‘Tiny Winie’. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish ‘Viepur’ from other Cuphea Ilavea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Large flowers;        2. Bicolored flowers; and        3. Improved upright growth.        